


It Rains in My Heart Till My Goddess Builds an Ark

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Challenge: Porn Paragraph-a-Thon, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Porn, Shower Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is new now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Rains in My Heart Till My Goddess Builds an Ark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn-Paragraph-a-Thon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/224268.html) for the prompt "Dean/Rogue, shower." I apparently really enjoy [deflowering Rogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22606/) courtesy of badasses from other fandoms. Title from "What If" by Rachael Sage.

Everything is new now; nothing's the same. The steam, the heat of the water are no different from any other time—or at least they shouldn't be—and yet they are, as though her skin, awakened, feels everything in a new way, as though the old has been sloughed off and everything beneath is exposed, tender, revealed. He lifts her without apparent effort, hands under her ass, and she goes willingly, wrapping her legs around his hips as he braces her against the wall. And that's new (old), too, the coolness of the tile on the warmth of her skin—and, God, the pressure of his cock against her cunt, asking, insistent, and she kisses him, buries her hands in his hair, pulls back and says, "Dean, yes." She's as wet as the water pouring around them, but it still hurts; she doesn't care, though, welcomes the pain because this is a new life, one she chose, and maybe it hurts but there's joy, too, in the rush of their bodies, in his mouth on hers, in this violent and tender and utterly commonplace thing she never thought she'd know.


End file.
